For the convenience of dust removal and cleaning of automobiles or workpieces, a dust removal function and a cleaning function of a used cleaning tool are required to exchange. For example, a Chinese patent 2012202121308 applied by an applicant discloses a dual-purpose gun for dust removal and cleaning. The structure comprises a gun body, a trigger switch and a cleaning solution storage pot. A hollow shaft is fixed to a gun head of the gun body. A head of the hollow shaft is provided with a rotating spray pipe which can freely rotate. A horn-shaped spray head is fixed to the hollow shaft. The horn-shaped spray head covers the hollow shaft and the rotating spray pipe. An air passage of the gun body, the hollow shaft and the rotating spray pipe form a spray passage. A cleaning solution suction pipe is arranged in the rotating spray pipe. After penetrating through the hollow shaft, the cleaning solution suction pipe is communicated with the cleaning solution storage pot. When compressed air is used in the structure, the compressed air sprayed from the spray head eliminates granule dust or dirt on automobile or workpiece surfaces. Meanwhile, when the compressed air and the cleaning solution are used, the cleaning solution is sucked out by negative pressure through the compressed air and sprayed to a dirt part at high pressure for decontamination.
However, the dual-purpose gun for dust removal and cleaning in the above structure has the following defects during use: 1. The rotating spray pipe is bent and formed repeatedly by a metal hard pipe; requirements for processing precision are very high; bending radian and angle are slightly biased; during installation and use, rotating speed and deflection angle may be affected and even the dual-purpose gun cannot be used, so processing difficulty is large and a scrap rate is high. 2. Use requirements are high; the rotating spray pipe cannot be touched during operation; if the rotating spray pipe is deformed, a slight result is that rotating speed and deflection angle are affected and cleaning speed and quality are directly affected; and a serious result is that the rotating spray pipe is not rotated and cannot be used. To this end, many manufacturers and people of vision specially conduct development and manufacture, but no ideal product emerges so far.